


Stanley Stumps a Stubborn Stump

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Body Worship, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Muscles, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou loves looking
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Stanley Stumps a Stubborn Stump

The stump needed to be pulled out of the ground. It was the last one and of course it was the most difficult. At least the others had been polite enough to give way after a few days. This one stayed strong for weeks.

Trees were being cleared out to help with the building of a new school Belle had asked Adam to make so the girls could be educated like the boys. A small piece of land was found and determined to be perfect. Some of the trees just needed to go for space and supplies.

This stump was the last one. It’s roots were deep and needed to be dealt with first, pick axes used to cut away at them to try and get some leverage but they were thick and strong and held steady despite everyone’s efforts.

Most of the villagers and residents of the castle had gone home for the day, frustrated and tired from all of their efforts. Stanley had shaken their head, saying that they wished to stay and think this over. Lefou stayed with his spouse.

Stanley frowned as they looked at the stump, crossing their arms over their chest in thought. 

“Any ideas?” Lefou asked. He watched as Stanley narrowed their eyes, wondering what they could be thinking. “Maybe we could just get some dynamite…” he offered.

“Non, I’ve got an idea,” Stanley suddenly said. They started to undo the buttons of their vest, a determined look on their face.

“Uh..?” Lefou blinked as Stanley held out their vest and shirt to him, taking them and draping them over his arm. Stanley’s scarf was then undone from their neck, tied over their nose and mouth. “You’re going to rob it?”

Stanley gave Lefou a look. “It’s for the bits that go flying,” they said.

“The bits that go flying from what?” Stanley picked up one of the shovels and Lefou could only shake his head. “We already dug for the roots!”

“We have to dig deeper,” Stanley said simply. With that they drove the tool into the earth, setting to work. Lefou soon joined them, following their example. More roots were discovered under the ones initially found, thick and strong.

“How did you..?”

“I remember...when the prince’s father ordered for land to be cleared out...I watched them do this,” Stanley murmured. They looked back at Lefou, the corners of their eyes crinkling in a hidden smile. “We can do this. Hand me the axe.”

Lefou gave Stanley the axe and backed up as they started to chop away at the previously hidden roots. They stood with their legs slightly spread and braced, bringing the blade down over and over again. Just as they had said, pieces of the roots and stump did fly upwards from the blows.

“What am I supposed to do? Just watch my spouse hack at a stump?” Lefou asked.

“Take off Bisou’s riding gear for me, cher,” Stanley said, “leave the saddle but take off the reins and side bags. I don’t want her carrying more weight than she needs to.” Lefou blinked and looked over at Stanley’s black mare but he nodded, leaving them to hack at the roots while he got their mare ready.

“Your owner is ridiculously sexy when they’re like this,” Lefou whispered into the mare’s ear. He laughed when she snorted in reply, rubbing her snout with a hand. “I bet you already knew that, didn’t you? You’re such a clever girl.”

“Lefou.”

He looked up, eyes widening at the sweat rolling down Stanley’s body. “Oui?” he asked, shaking his head to clear his thoughts and focus. 

Stanley pulled the scarf off of their face, placing it where Lefou had left their shirt and vest. They smiled, kissing Lefou softly on the lips. “This stump is coming up today,” they declared.

“If you say so. I still think we should get the dynamite though.”

Stanley could only laugh, digging through the tools and supplies that had been left from the last time the villagers had tried to deal with the stump. “You just want an excuse to blow something up,” they said, grabbing a strong rope woven with metal in it.

“To be fair...I’ve never seen a tree stump explode before,” Lefou said. He watched as Stanley tied the rope around the stump, frowning a little. “You think this will work?” he asked.

“I know it will,” Stanley said, winking at Lefou as they tied the other end of the rope to their mare’s saddle. They turned to Bisou then, smiling as they stroked her neck. “You can do this, Bisou. We’ll do it together.” With that they went back to the stump, picking up the shovel. “Lefou!”

“Got it!” Lefou took control of Bisou, smiling as he stood in front of her. “Come on, girl! Start pulling!”

The black mare started to move forward, tugging at the stump as she tried to keep going. As she did this, Stanley forced their shovel under the stump, grunting as they pushed as Bisou pulled.

Lefou didn’t see any progress being made at first. He worried that Stanley was overexerting themselves and their horse and he opened his mouth to say it was okay to stop and go home when Stanley dropped the shovel and picked up the axe again, swinging at the roots. “Stanley!”

Bisou snorted furiously, tossing her head back before trying to lunge forward. Her hooves dug into the ground, muscles straining as she pulled forward. Little by little she could feel herself moving forward, snorting as she kept going.

Their arms were aching but Stanley heard the sound of wood snapping and cracking. They let out a whoop of excitement as they watched the stump start to move, replacing the axe with the shovel again to push as Bisou pulled. “Come on! We’ve got it!”

Lefou watched as Stanley and their horse ripped the stump out of the ground little by little. He watched the way the muscles in Stanley’s arms and back shifted, dark hair sticking to their head and drenched in sweat. He watched all of this and he smiled to himself, biting his lower lip.

Stanley laughed and hollered in excitement as the stump came fully out of the ground. They hugged their horse around her neck, laughing as she licked the sweat from their face for the salt. “My strong girl! I knew you could do it, Bisou!” They noticed the way Lefou was watching them from the corner of their eye and they turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Lefou assured them. He picked up a canteen and twisted off the cap, handing it to Stanley. “How did we never know how strong you were before the curse was broken?” he asked.

Stanley poured water onto their face and hair before letting his mare drink the rest of it. They shrugged a little, looking back at Lefou. “It’s not like I advertised what I looked like under my clothes to anybody,” they pointed out.

“Still...you let people call you scrawny and beanpole. You could have easily gotten them to shut up. All you had to do was roll up a sleeve,” Lefou laughed.

“I only had one person I wanted to impress and he didn’t seem too concerned about thinking I was thin.”

“Who?”

Stanley laughed, “you, cher.” Lefou blushed and Stanley kissed him on the brow. “We should get back to the castle and let our princess know the good news. Then... you can help me wash this sweat and dirt off.”

“Wash it off...or just end up feeling you up?” Lefou purred, unable to stop himself from squeezing one of Stanley’s biceps.

“Whatever my husband desires,” Stanley purred, eyes becoming dark with lust.

Bisou just sighed, snorting at both of them impatiently. She just wanted a treat for doing a good job and for the two humans to mate somewhere privately for once.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Stanley Stumps a Stubborn Stump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114052) by [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan)


End file.
